yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 073
Synchro Straits, known as After Sealing Synchro Summoning in the Japanese version is the seventy-third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei recalls his fight with Ghost before and challenges Jack to a duel. Yusei tries to find ways to fight without using Synchro Summoning, but ends up canceling the duel. There, a masked man watches the worried Yusei. Later on that day, the gang goes to the WRPG party.]] Summary Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs. Jack Atlas Yusei draws. He Summons "Shield Wing" (DEF: 900). He sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Jack draws. He Summons "Twin-Sword Marauder" (ATK: 1600) and uses it to attack "Shield Wing" and inflict piercing damage (Yusei: 3300 Life Points). "Twin-Sword Marauder's effect" effect allow it to attack "Shield Wing" once again (Yusei: 2600 Life Points) (Note that "Shield Wing's" effect protect itself from being destroyed by battle twice per turn). Jack Special Summons "Sword Master" (ATK: 1200) from his hand due to its effect and attacks "Shield Wing". "Shield Wing" is destroyed and "Sword Master" inflicts piercing damage (Yusei: 2300 Life Points). Jack ends his turn. Yusei draws. He Summons "Junk Synchron" (DEF: 500). "Junk Synchron's" effect Special Summons "Shield Wing" (DEF: 900). Yusei Special Summons "Backup Warrior" using its effect (ATK: 2100). He then activates "Synchro Deception" and chooses "Junk Warrior" allowing his "Backup Warrior" to gain half of "Junk Warrior's" ATK (ATK: 3250). He attacks and destroys Jack's "Sword Master" (Jack: 1950 Life Points). He ends his turn, "Backup Warrior's" ATK return to 2100. Jack draws. He Summons "Dark Bug" (ATK: 100). "Dark Bug's" effect allow him to Special Summon "Sword Master" from his Graveyard (ATK: 1200). He uses all of his monsters to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" (ATK: 3000). "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Backup Warrior" and destroys it (Yusei: 1400 Life Points). Jack cancels the duel. Tenth anniversary tribute The first 15 seconds of this episode features Yusei and his most famous cards (Stardust Dragon, Junk Synchron, Nitro Synchron, Turbo Synchron, Road Synchron, Hyper Synchron, Tuningware,Stardust Xiaolong, Junk Warrior, Nitro Warrior, Turbo Warrior, and Road Warrior). Differences in Adaptations * In the English version, the Three Emperors of Yliaster openly admit to each other that they plan to steal the Duel Energy of the contestants in the WRGP. The conversation in the Japanese version was far more cryptic. * In the English versions of this and the next episode, it is mentioned that Yusei has been searching for the "Synchro Solution." In the Japanese version, Yusei is looking to "surpass his own limits." * The scene where Dobocle is on fire and crashes is cut in from the English version. * In the English version, Bruno as Vizor introduces himself to Yusei and friends. Mistakes * In the English version, when Yusei played Stardust Dragon in his dream, level 1 was shown instead of level 8. Featured cards The following cards appear in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.